All The Lies Add Up
by Lizzmar
Summary: They thought that this thing would never come back, but it did. Now it has a vengeance and wants to wipe Earth off the galaxy. So now, Silver, the ancient spirit who sealed the Being, has to help the Guardians protect the world from the Being along with trying to work together with two old friends again as she tries to figure out how to seal it again.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Make sure to not leave anyone behind!"

Shouted a male voice as there was another explosion nearby. But also nearby, was a silver haired, five foot three foot tall, brown eyed girl. Her voice also rang out among the fighting as she tried to stop them from fleeing.

"No, don't leave or it will take notice of the ships!"

Silver shouted as she blocked a shadowy tendril from hitting a fellow fighter. But very few listened and most of the battle ships started fleeing, only the offspring of other stars heeded her warning as the shadowy tendrils noticed and started reaching for the ships. The silver-haired girl looked around at the chaos with her intelligent brown eyes before calling the action.

"Star platoon, you know what to do, action 6."

The other star offspring immediately took formation behind Silver and they held out their swords in front of them. The swords started glowing with Silver's sword upfront. The glow grew bright as an echoing scream resounded and the shadowy figure drifted off. After a moment, the others all sighed in relief as all the ships made it safely out of range. But Silver wasn't in the mood, for the incompatible humans mistake almost cost them the lives of the innocent.

"Captain Martin! I need to see you front and center!"

She shouted to the now stopped battling ship as she landed on it. Going inside, she noticed that the guards were acting unusually nice to her. Usually her kind were usually treated like scum or noted that they needed to be exterminated. She was extremely treated that way since being the only offspring of the ancient Methuselah star. So her guard was up when she had noticed the guards behavior.

Walking into the control room, a trap immediately went off with a poison dart trying to puncture her. But she dodged easily and already had her sword out by the time she finished her roll. The thing thought it could throw her off with such a simple trap? Nope, she had enough battle experience and wasn't going to be tricked by such a childish trick once again.

"So, you figured out my little plan already? Are you ready to give up, Methuselah child? Now that you know you can't defeat what's standing in front of you."

The figure walked out into the light and Silver could see that his eyes were black and there was a dark aura surrounding him. The Being charged towards her as she quickly brought up her sword to block his. Checking him over, she made sure that this was the real captain Martin and not an illusion. Nope, not fake, so he had possessed the Captain somehow. _He was always weak willed._ She thought with resignation as she focused back on to the battle.

"I see you've managed to send a nightmare into one of our captain's heads."

Silver mentioned as she pushed him back and charged on her own this time, swinging a fake to hit his side and then quickly changed to his head. The thing chuckled as a Fearling quickly formed in it's hand and blocked her blade. It then pushed her off, flinging her a good ten feet back. As the being slowly walked over, it was chuckling madly as if it had just won a marathon.

"You have been a pain in my side long enough, child. You aren't even three years old and you are giving me the most problems."

But then something swung in and kicked it in the side, making it fling across the room. Landing where the Being just stood was a black haired, five to six foot tall man with brilliant brown eyes. Turning, he face Silver and just sighed because of her rushing attitude.

"Well played Kozmotis, thanks again for saving my back side."

"Well, I couldn't just let our top mercenary get killed, especially when we could be dealing with an angry ancient star if she does."

Chuckled Kozmotis as he moved his black hair out of the way of his brown eyes. But before Silver could respond, a Fearling came and charged towards Kozmotis. He dodged just as Silver sliced the thing with her sword. Swinging her sword a couple times more against other charging Fearlings, Silver started losing ground. There was too many, this wasn't one they could go all two person army on.

"Dam Fearlings, we need to end this now, Kozmotis."

Silver said worriedly as the Being got back up and charged at Silver. She deflected the attack and swung her sword in an underhand swing with it being deflected again by the Being's Fearlings. The thing then kicked her side and sent her flying against the wall again.

"You are strong, even for your kinds standards, but your aren't strong enough to defeat me." Silver turned to lay on her back, her shoulder dislocated after hitting the wall. She couldn't move from where she was, even when her life depended on it.

It swung it's sword in a slow circle as it loomed over Silver. She looked around for Kozmotis to see that he was in the middle of battling nightmares. Damit, her only chance now was to try what her parent star warned her to use only in the most dire of situations...

"What are you looking at my dear? It isn't very nice to turn away."

The sword of the being stabbed through Silver's shoulder as she cried out in pain. The Being laughed at her pain, feeling satisfied that his sworn enemy was suffering at his hands for once. _Hurry up and bleed shoulder so I can get rid of him! _She thought in aggravation as the Being continued talking.

"It isn't so nice, being on the receiving end of that isn't it?"

It taunted as it twisted the blade further into her shoulder. "Thanks, this is actually what I have hoped for." She stated painfully as she smeared some of her blood on her finger and reached up. The being recognized what she was doing but was too late to react. Silver smeared her blood in an X over its arm and the being screamed out in pain. A dark cloud flew out of Martin's mouth and the unconscious Martin fell to the ground.

The being continued screaming in pain until it soon left though one of the windows. She pulled out the sword in her shoulder and grunted to the pain. The sword disintegrated as soon as it hit the ground, also trailing after it's master. Kozmotis jogged over, done with the Fearlings that had attacked him.

"You alright there Silver?"

"Just fine, just give me a second to heal this."

So she put her hand up to the wound to heal it with her starlight, but it didn't work. Even with the bright flashes it was creating, it didn't heal nor ease the pain. This was unusual and only a few different blades could cause a wound like this to happen.

"Dam, that must have been the being's blade itself."

She muttered before looking toward the entrance way to see someone familiar coming in. "There you two are, I heard about a possessed captain on one of the ships and was worried about you two." Ti'ara stated as she walked over to the two, the shoulder length brown hair looking quite the wreck and her brown eyes full of worry.

"Oh, are you alright?"

She asked cautiously toward Silver as she looked toward the wound. Silver was the type that usually tried not to put her burdens on others, so she had to ask cautiously.

"It's alright, I can deal with it, I have had worse wounds than this. Our first priority at the moment is to evacuate all the teams now that the civilian ships are gone. With Martin unconscious, I am in charge."

The other two nodded and quickly ran back to get back to their ships. Silver however, went to the front of the control room of this ship.

"Alright, this is Commander Silver, your General is injured and I will be taking over. We will now evacuate before the being comes back." At the sound of the command, all the ships started turning around and heading back to the base planet.

Later that day, Stella, Kozmotis, and Silver were sitting at a table along with the other captains in the planning room.

"The being seems to have fled, but we can't keep our hopes up that it will stay that way. Silver, with Martin out of commission, you are now in charge of not only your mercenaries, but of the division."

There was a large amount of groaning among the other captains at the news of this. The general population hated the Star Born for fear that they one day might destroy them. Star Borns were typically stronger, faster, and also able to control starlight. With human leaders, this race of olds seemed like a threat and the only reason they weren't wiped out was of their usefulness against the being.

"Typical, star born racism."

Silver muttered as she gave some of the men her evil eye. They quickly jumped back in their seats at the sight and Kozmotis smirked a bit. The girl could be intimidating when she wanted to be and he usually didn't like her using her evil eye. But he would let this one slip for the moment, she did have a good reason after all.

After the meeting, the three met up outside the doors to that planet's palace. Now Kozmotis usually didn't like Silver giving her evil to others, but there was a reasonable argument to go with it this time. Giving him a, 'I told ya', grin, she went ahead and started talking before he would start reprimanding her.

"So I was given a reason this time to give the men my evil eye." Stated Silver as the three started walking away.

"Alright, I have no reason to scold you this time." Argued Kozmotis as he held out his hands in mock surrender.

"I don't get why they hate your kind so much. I mean, all your kind have ever done is help us." Stella said as the three stopped by a fountain in the courtyard.

"Their scared of us, that's why. We have the power of entire stars at our disposal and your kind is scared that we will turn on you. What they don't realize is that giving us this treatment will only cause that exact thing." Silver sighed as she dragged her fingers around in the water.

That was when everything went downhill, for the first sign of trouble was the screaming senators. Kozmotis, Stella, and Silver immediately ran over to check what was going on. In the middle of the screaming senators was an apparition.

"Dam the being, how is it attacking during the day?"

Asked Silver as she unsheathed her sword while running towards the thing and slashed it.

"No idea, but we have to evacuate the pla-" Stella was cut off as something shook all three and everyone around them to their knees. It seemed as if the planet was shaking in response to something very large. Glancing up, Kozmotis saw a giant cloud covering the nearby star.

"I think we've found our reason." He stated as the three struggled to get up.

The rumbling stopped, but that only brought more trouble as hordes of Fearlings started attacking everyone in sight. Silver, surprised by the sudden assault, turned to her communication watch to see that no one was replying.

"Looks like the mercenary squad may be out of commission. It doesn't look like the army is going to be assembled in time either. Well, were on our own out here, let's hurry and get these survivors to a ship."Kozmotis and Stella nodded as they quickly brought out their swords and started slicing up incoming Fearlings.

"Follow me if you want to live." Silver called before she went to the head of the group and started dicing more Fearlings.

The senators listened and the three protected them from the Fearlings until they got to a ship. After getting them on, Silver was going to get on when she was pushed off by one of the senators.

"What was that for?" Stella replied harshly as she went to try and help before she was left.

"She is not one of us Stella, leave her here to be consumed."

But the ship was already to high in the air for them to help her aboard.

"If she is going to be consumed, then so will I." Stella yelled at he senators before jumping off the ship and landing next to the still lying on the ground Silver. Kozmotis also gave a nod before jumping off and landing next to her. Stella held out her hand in front of Silver to help her up.

"You okay there friend?" Silver reached and gripped her hand as Stella helped pull her up.

"I'm fine, just going to give those senators my evil eye when I get back."

Replied Silver as she clutched her hand into a fist.

"I don't think we have time to worry about that." Stated Kozmotis as he pointed to the slow devouration of the planet.

"I think you may have a point, let's hurry!"

They then took off and ran towards the boarding docks. Most people had gotten off of this side of the planet already, but that also meant there weren't many ships. There was one about to take off and Silver, realizing that they all wouldn't make it, pushed the two on board.

"You guys go ahead, I will stall this guy!" She yelled too the ship, knowing full well they couldn't hear her as she turned and unsheathed her sword, letting the blade glow as bright as it wanted.

"So, you have decided that you cannot escape from me, Methuselah child."

Stated a very familiar voice as the cloud devouring the planet came closer. "Why don't you shut up and just leave me be. I would never give in to you, not as long as I live." She stated firmly as she readied for her finale blow against the creature before her death.

"Then why don't you die for me and see how you do then?"

"Gladly." Was all she said before she used her sword to throw the explosive energy of her patron star into. The dark cloud surrounded her and there wasn't anything you could see was left. But something wasn't right, the dark cloud stopped and the voice was screaming out in pain. A sudden bright light flashed across the planet's surface and blinded everyone that saw it.

After a moment of blinding, Kozmotis and Stella looked down on the plant to see that the dark cloud was no longer there. The ship, after realizing this, turned to land back at the docks. It landed and the first two people to get off were Kozmotis and Stella as they looked around for their friend. After a moment of searching outside the docks, they found the unconscious, but still alive, Silver and Kozmotis gently shook her. She groaned and sat up for a moment, looking around, apparently confused.

"Wait, I should be dead, particles in the universe now."

"Well your apparently not, so stop whining about it." Replied Kozmotis as Silver continued looking around in her confused stat.

"No, I should be dead for that move was a suicidal one. You release all your energy at once and it also takes the energy of your life force." Both Stella and Kozmotis sighed at their friend's continued whining as they helped her up and watched as people started returning to the planet. Little did they know however, that was just the beginning of a long war between the forces of the being and the early Golden Agers.


	2. Chapter 1: What Happens In the Beginning

Chapter 1: What Happens in the Beginning...

Deep in what used to be Golden Age space, there was a movement in the dark. If anyone was passing by, most of would have played it off as a trick of the eye. But it was nothing close to that, for it was something thought to have been missing or dead for millenia. Opening it's eyes, the spectral figure looked around in the block it's prison had become. No more was it a shining, magnificent object of light, not anymore since the Golden Age had been demolished. But instead of escaping the moment it stopped shining, the being waited for the right time. When there wouldn't be anyone around, or that the prison wouldn't rebound it's light. Now was that time, it started to create Fearlings once again, creating a horde at his disposal. After a moment, there was a large mass formed before it smashed against the wall of the prison. The feeble wall shattered under the mass of the Fearlings and they rushed off into the space, now littered with only the lights of stars. Opening it's eyes to the outside world in who knows who long, it looked around at the destruction that the spirit, who it's Fearlings called Pitch, reeked and suddenly started laughing. The voice was both high and deep, female yet male, and the whole thing sounded croaked after such a long time of not using it.

"So long, have I been trapped in that accursed prison of light. Now it is time that the beings that caused my imprisonment felt my wrath!"

It declared as he started heading in the direction of a group of it's nightmares that were under the influence of this Pitch. Soon enough they would feel the wrath, whether now or a thousand years from now. The Being was a patient creature and could wait if the thing called for it.

A few days later, after some traveling, the being made it to the planet called Earth. The being made a small smirk as it stopped at the first atmosphere covering the planet.

"Come to me, my Fearlings, return to your true master."

It was said in a small whisper, but Fearlings across the planet heard it like it was shouted across the whole planet. The Fearlings were ecstatic with excitement with this call, was their master really back? There was only one way to find that out, and most of the Fearlings took up the call when it first went out. But, like in most cases, there were a few who were reluctant and cautious, the ones who stayed alive longer that way. So the being, who was about as patient as villains come, decided to study the many spirits on the planet while he waited for the rest to come to his side.

That very night, the being had learned much about Nickolas St. North, his daughter, and the elves and yeti. It also realized that this man might become a threat to it and he formulated a plan. Now deeper into the night, North had gone to his workshop and the girl had gone to her bedroom. Now it's plan would go into effect, for silently among the shadows, there was a Fearling making his way up to the bedroom. In another part of the world, the being was watching another peculiarlly pesky Guardian, Bunny, that might become a problem. So he also sent in a Fearling there for another part of his plan to come in place. Towards a specific women in the Warren that had the most potential for his plan. Now to go check on the one it's Fearlings called Pitch. They say he had fallen recently from the power of the Guardians, and was now in a weak state. But he was still a pride ridden man that kept balance with that pesky Stella. So it went ahead and sent two more Fearlings, one towards the man's lair and one towards a bright sand castle in the middle of the sea.

Back at the Pole, everything was slowing down, like it usually does more towards the later hours. Both North and his daugter Sylvia were talking as they both headed towards the room he usually created things in. They had just finished talking about one of the new toys the yetis were making when a yeti came up to North. After a moment of talking, North turned to his daughter.

"I need to go, we will continue talk later."

He then turned and walked off, following the yeti to where he was needed. Sylvia just sighed as she turned back around to head back to her room. But she had a suspicious feeling that she was being followed and turned around quickly. No one was there, maybe she was tired and her head was playing pranks on her? Sighing, she turned back around and made it to the door of her room. She turned the knob, but before she could enter, something knocked her in the back of the head and she collapsed unconscious. There happened to be no one about at the time, so the Fearling went ahead and knocked her out early. It reported to his master, and then a cloud of black enveloped the girl and she seemed to melt through the floor. Work was done here, it closed the door and disappeared into the shadows. Now it was time they moved onto their second objective.

In the Warren, Kiara was going about her business as usual. Walking around, talking to her niece or Bunny, or just watching the eggs. Her day was pretty decent so far, walking around and messing with the eggs. But something was different, she could feel the presence of something foul. She decided not to look like she was suspicous of anything and continued on watching the eggs. Feeling that whatever was here was coming, she turned around with a feeling of dread, not knowing how she got it. Nothing was there and she looked around in confusion. But she didn't let her guard down knowing it was still here, but it didn't help her for the Fearling was behind her again in the shadows and knocked her unconscious. The Fearling then contacted his master telepathically before a cloud of black also enveloped this girl as well, melting her through the floor before someone appeared. Now this nightmare was done and it was to objective three.

Third objective was to obtain the girl named Nightstar, who was living with the one called Sandman. The Fearling that was sent on this mission neared the sand castle. This one was going to be difficult, so the Fearling decided to wait until he saw this Sandman or Nightstar leave. It had to wait until around an hour later when the women named Nightstar left. After a moment, the Fearling followed, being careful for this was a daughter of Pitch and probably had a sensitivity to them. It followed for a long distance until the coast of the state he had learned was California came into sight, that was when the women turned and shot her silvery sand at it. The Fearling barely escaped the blast as it circuled her at a cautious distance.

"What does father want? What did he send you for?"

The Fearling did not answer, for it had no request to answer her questions. Nightstar watched the Fearling circle her, questions racing across her mind. _What does he want now? I thought he was too weak to try and take me back. _But even with these questions running through her mind, she could tell something was different with this Fearling. She didn't have time to think much more though; something hit her in the back of the head and knocked her unconscious in much the same way as the other. The Fearling circuling her dropped down to catch her on it's back, the Fearling and Nightstar being engulfed in a black cloud, like with the others, and disappearing into the darkness of the night.

Lin was walking back toward the lair of her father, having nowhere else to stay. Even if it didn't seem very pleasent, it was the only place she could rest, since she was a wandering spirit and was a little too proud to ask the Guardians. But on her way, she felt something following her though the night. She had the sense not to turn around, for the thing would know she suspected it. Letting it get a bit closer, she the turned and forced the Fearling down with her will.

"What were you following me for? I have a feeling it wasn't by father's orders."

Leaving the Fealing where it was under her will, she turned to go back to the lair. But something else appeared and she had to duck before it hit her in the back of the head. A Fearling raced off into the night in front of her, but not the same one as before. Quickly jumping back up, she looked between the two Fearlings and cursed under her breath. What was the other one doing here? Putting her back against a tree, she watched as the two Fearlings slowly get up and start circuling her. Then something whacked her in the back of the head and she fell to the ground. As everything started going dark, she could see the black cloud descend upon her and swallow her up into the dark.

Now it had all the pieces in place for it to proceed along with it's plans. Now, along with his bargaining or pawn pieces, depending on the situation, it was ready for it's attack on this planet. It wasn't going to be easy, espitially with these obviously powerful spirits, but it knew that with patience, he could easily bring them down. But what the being didn't check for was the one who sealed it off, for it thought her dead after the amount of energy required for the light prison. Oh, but how far from the truth it was as, for the person that sealed him off was sitting under it's nose in Burgess. Now with evil intenet fully in it's heart, the being, unknowingly, sent a ripple of energy that would arouse the ancient feeling of dread that would would warn the Guardians and the spirits of the upcoming war.


	3. Chapter 2: The Ancient Feeling of Dread

Chapter 2: The Ancient Feeling of Dread...

As you possiblely could imagine, it was one of those times in storys that could be called 'the calm before the storm'. It was 20 years after the defeat of Pitch and life was normal for everyone. That was, until, the disapperances of the spirits started a little more then a week ago. Manny had been doing as he usually did when he noticed certain people disappear from everyday activity. He didn't think much of it at first, for they could have been planning something. But as a week passed by, he started to worry for the safety of the planet. That was when the Being let out a surge of power, sturing up the ancient dread that only a few on the planet had felt before. Manny felt this feeling of dread, his own also rising up as he realized what had just happened. With all the speed he could muster, he started summoning the Guardians together along with other spirits on the planet, they were going to need all the help they could get with this one.

On the green and blue planet, another spirit had also felt this familiar feeling of dread. Silver was just playing with the little light brown hair and blue eyed child of Jamie Bennett, Chriss Bennett.

"So that's why you want to try and catch snow on your nose?"

Silver asked the little girl as they went to sit down at a bench in the backyard that had been placed there.

"Yep, so I actually have a reason to try and lick my nose. Then father won't scold me for being rude."

They both started laughing at the comment when something caused her laugh to be cut short and a vision cross her sight. _Black cloaked man with shining red eyes detectable through the front, nothing else identifiable. _After the vision was over, Silver bent over gasping, seriously debating if it really was true.

"What's wrong Silver?"

Chriss asked as she bent to look at Silver's face. The little girl's face had a mask of worry as she tried to figure out what startled her friend so bad. Making sure she had control of the emotion in her face and breathing, Silver sat up and looked around. No one was there, so why was she panicking so much? Because he would be soon, so first get the other two to safety.

"Hey Chriss, why don't you go get your father? Let's go take a trip to the Pole.

Chriss made a small grin and nodded as she stood up and ran over to the house. Silver watched as she bolted inside and she just shook her head. That _thing _was back, how had it broken the barrier? How did the seal _weaken?_ These would have to be questions for later, for Silver had things to attend to.

So after Manny had sent out the signals, everyone noticed and the feeling of dread also told them what was going on. So up at the Pole, North was in his little work space, making little working sculptures of ice. Then a rough knocking of a yeti came at the door. "Yes, yes, come in, what do you want?" But North was too busy envisioning the idea he had been making. After the yeti explained in a long stream of yeti though, North's eyes widened. Quickly getting up from his chair, North rushed to the Globe Room, forgetting all about the hunk of clay and tools. Another message from Manny? What would make all the yetis so flustered about it? Apparently this was something urgent indeed.

Sandy was getting worried, usually Nightstar would have been home by now. He knew that the both of them had jobs to do, but she usually would have told him if she would have been gone. There was something nagging him that made him think that the worst had happened. This didn't help that feeling much when the signal went up, also making his worry spike. Did this have to do with Nightstar going missing? He hurried towards the Pole in his dreamsand plane.

Another important spirit, going by the name of Esteia, or also known as Stella, was wish meditating in her palace way above the Earths surface. With the holidays coming up, there was quite a few wishes to go through. She wanted to make sure that each wish that came up was Activated richly. But a sharp image of Manny frowning, though, spiked her mind, along with the feeling she only got around her brother, Pitch. _But Pitch isn't that strong yet, plus Manny wouldn't have a near panic attack dealing with Pitch. _Her trance now broken, it slapped her back into consciousness quite roughly and she doubled over her crossed legs with sweat and panting. Quickly getting up and grabbing her staff, she gave a long wave before tapping the cloud underneath her and dropping down into the Gulf Stream, heading for the Pole. _Please don't tell me that thing is back..._

Now as for Jack, he was just lyaing in the snow by the pond he usually was at. But what he didn't know was that the wave of energy the Being had released was heading his way. Once it hit, Jack got the feeling he had when Pitch broke his staff, but much, much worse. Gasping, he sat up, snow still in his hair as he looked around. He had to tell North or anyone about this. Grabbing his staff, which was still in one piece, he took off and started flying towards the Pole.

Emma had already been at the pole, sitting in the large library, reading a book about a wizard with black hair and green eyes, and a scar in the shape of lightning on his forehead. She shrieked, unprepared for the sudden pain. It wasn't exactly pain it was just... horrible. Tingly and strange, and it felt like she had been torn apart.

Tooth had also gotten the message when she was in the middle of relying addresses to the mini-fairies. Seeing Manny poking, a spike of worry appeared, and that was when the power wave hit. That feeling of ancient dread spiked up and Tooth was distracted from her work. Looking around, she didn't see anything that might suggest why she felt that, but she knew immeadiantly that she had to leave. After making arrangments with the mini-faires, she took off towards the Pole.

Bunny was in the Warren doing as he usually did. He was in the middle of looking at his egg collection when the power wave hit the Warren. His reaction was almost the same to the others, except that he grew suspicious of one person right off the bat. Tapping his foot, a hole opened and he jumped through, landing in the Pole.

"North!"

He called out as the hole closed up. Tooth then also made it along with Jack, Jack going through the window and Tooth coming through the door like a normal person.

"North, what's happening?"

Tooth demanded as her and Jack came over to where North had bent down next to Emma, who was having trouble getting up from the pain. The pain...wasn't exactly pain...but it still hurt extremely bad. So now North was trying to help and find out what was wrong. Jack also noticed Emma and ran over, ignoring his own pain in the process.

"I don't know!"

North bellowed as he pointed towards the skylight. Even through the daylight, the Moon shone through it plainly. But then something struck North, if Emma had something wrong with her...and Tooth and Jack appeared without him summoning them... North stood up and pointed to a random yeti in the masses, which were apparently freaking out.

"Somebody check on my daughter!"

While North called this, another yeti came over to Emma and Jack, handing them a first-aid kit. He was just as agitated as the other yetis across the Pole. By this time, the cloud Stella was riding on happened to come through the window Jack had come in. But seeing all the hubbub, she made the cloud float to the top of the room to wait for it to die down.

Jack then hugged Emma, smoothing her hair down with his hand.

"It's all right, just try...to ignore it, alright?"

Emma nodded at this statment and hugged him back. But then she noticed the yeti with the first aid kit and let go, looking up at the yeti. Bunny, who had seen North's finger pointing to the moon, looked up and noticed then that Manny had called them together. _So what was that feeling I felt earlier? _He thought as he looked back around at the commotion. Now as the yeti tried to find what was wrong, he looked worried. Glancing back towards North, the yeti stammered in, well, yeti. North glared daggers at him and the North yelled for the yeti to get himself back together. He also had a growing suspicion that Jack might be in pain also...

The yeti that went to check on Sylvia, North's daughter, opened the door to her room. He saw nothing and he started getting worried. Closing it, he turned around and walked right back to North to report that Sylvia wasn't there. After a moment of jibber jabber in yeti, North stood up with an angry gleam to his eyes.

"What?"

Emma, who had been able to somewhat to able to get up by then, jumped at North's sudden outburst. North on the other hand, rubbed his head and paced a bit. Okay, okay, two spirits in pain, one missing, it couldn't be Pitch could it? He never showed signs of inflicting pain on someone. Well then, what was going on? He whirled around and looked at Manny sternly.

"Manny, what is problem?"

Manny didn't answer for he needed to tell everyone he had called at once. No one was going to miss what he had to say for it was something you couldn't repeat twice. Hopefully Sandy and Silver would hurry up and get there so he could explain the threat. But he also took note of when Sylvia had disappeared, North having brought it to his attention. North, who was waiting for answer, realized he wasn't going to get one and turned back around, muttering under his breath, towards Jack, who he had just asked to numb the pain.

"Jack, it work?"

"Sort of, it doesn't look like it's hurting her anymore."

Jack replied as he also made an ice sash like thing around himself. North grunted and nodded, turning back around to Tooth, who had been flying behind him, watching the whole time.

"Tooth! Any sign of Sandy?"

But right as he asked that, Sandy had flown into the Pole, having heard the yelling. He suddenly had a bad feeling that Nightstar wasn't the only one missing. They weren't the only ones missing, for Pitch also had the wave hit him, but it only made him realize that Lin wasn't around.

"Lin?"

He darted out of his lair to look around for any sign of his daughter. But instead, his eyes widened at the moons bright glow. Something must be going on, but should he go? Lin was missing, so he made the decision and started shadow traveling to the Pole. Now Tooth, who had been following North, now was just fluttering around the room, apparently nervous. Her anxious eyes darted from Jack, to Emma, North and then the yetis, to Manny, and back to Jack. Tooth's feathers were also ruffled, another sign showing her anxiety.

Now back at the Pole, Sandy went up to North and tugged on his shirt to get the Russian's attention.

"Huh, what now? Sandy! Oh, _chjort_, you wouldn't believe the insanity going on today!"

North said somewhat relieved at the sight of Sandy finally appearing. Stella though, tensed at the feeling of her brother coming. She gripped her staff a bit tighter just in case he wanted to cause trouble. Pitch finally made it and formed in the crowd, looking around to see much more spirits than just the Guardians. Emma, noticing Pitch, formed a scowl on her face.

"Pitch, if you have anything to do with this, I-Ah!"

She grunted in pain as she doubled over, clutching her abdomen. Now clinging to Jack once again, she shyed away from Pitch. What was he doing here and why was no one else noticing? But it turned out that North had actually noticed, before he could make a remark though, Stella lowered the cloud and yelled out.

"No; it couldn't be him! We can't cause pain like that!"

"Well who else could it be Stella?"

North bellowed back, annoyed that she was trying to defend him. But Stella just glared back at North for a moment before turning her attention back to Manny. Tooth just sighed and got stressed out a bit more as more spirits started showing up, something was definatly wrong.

Pitch looked over, his eyes, instead of their usual cruel look held a hint of worry.

"Do calm down, I'm not here to fight. Nor do I have anything to do with your pain."

Sandy heard this, but didn't care at the moment. Making a question mark and then a picture of Nightstar above his head. North looked thoughtfull for a moment, rubbing his beard.

"Sorry Sandy, I haven't seen Nightstar anywhere around here...Sylvia is missing too."

Sandy frowned in worry, knowing that both spirits wouldn't have taken off without telling them where they were. But Pitch happened to hear this and spun around with a frantic looks on his face.

"Nightstar's missing too?"

He was extremely worried about what had happened to his daughters. Stella, who had been making her way to Pitch, also stopped in her tracks for a moment.

"What? Really? Are you sure?"

Stella bombarded the questions on Sandy as she asked. But before Sandy could answer, a cry rung out as Emma crumpled to the floor. Clutching her chest, the pain got worse the more she tried to move. Jack, now leaning on his staff from the pain, glanced down at Emma with a worried look on his face. Stella gasped and hurried over, propping Emma up, held the cup like end of her staff near her lips.

"Maybe this will help. "Drink, Emma."

Emma nodded, taking a few sips.

"You still... have to.. Jack... do something!"

She tried to push Stella back a bit, shaking his head. It still hurt, maybe just a little less.  
It took a few minutes for Emma to realize that tears were streaming down her face, and she whimpered again. She didn't think she'd ever felt this much pain in her entire life- it was if some sort of fiery little creature was eating her alive. never before, not even in her human life, had Emma cried from some sort of physical affliction.

So let's go back a bit, while all that above was happening, Silver waited as Chriss went to get Jamie at the moment. Chriss, who had ran inside, called out to her still somewhat asleep father for he had just taken a nap.

"Father! Where are you?"

Jamie, who had been in the kitchen, looked over to Chriss. Curious now as to what she was calling for, he left the kitchen and walked over to her.

"What's wrong Chriss?"

He asked as he kneeled in front of her, listening to whatever she had to say.

"Silver says we are taking a trip to the Pole. All of a sudden she looked very serious and was looking around."

Silver knew that Jamie knew she usually never interacted with many people besides Chriss. So she hopefully gave Jamie the right message that something was seriously up when she had sent Chriss in there. And Jamie was given the right message, for Jamie stood up and went over to the door, opening it so he could see Silver.

"We need to get to the Pole."

His voice was coated with worry as Chriss followed behind him out into the yard. They walked up to Silver who sighed in worry, knowing it was a bad decision either way with these two.

"Don't worry, if you don't mind being carried by a cloud, we should have a way to go their."

She stated as she took Chriss by the hand and walked outside, a small fog surrounding the area, which was the cloud they were going to ride.

"Come on, something is afoot and Manny has called every spirit and all the guardians. I can feel the massive energy gathering at the Pole."

She stated as she helped Chriss into the cloud to sit. After making sure that she was sitting, she softly asked the wind to make another seat in the cloud for Jamie. Something bad would happen if she didn't take them both, she could feel that in her bones. Jamie nodded and followed both Chriss and Silver on board, sitting down in his own seat. The situation must have been really bad if even Silver was called, what had happened?

"Alright, we will be there in a few minutes, hold on tight."

She stated as seatbelts, that were surprisingly sturdy, went over all three of them. Then the cloud raised up into the sky and took off toward the Pole. It seemed like everyone she could think off was there, for even if she wasn't know well by them, she knew them all really well. It had always been her job to keep track off all the spirits on the planet. She had been doing a good job at it too, she was barely spotted when she checked in every once in a while. After a few minutes, like promised, the Pole was in sight. Now she could find out if her suspitions were true, about _it _being back...

**Author's Note: Thank you to all those wonderful people still following me to this point. I would like to note that this is based of a roleplay.**

**Please, if anything could be fixed, I would like you to place a review. Thanks again to all the good people still putting up with my antics in writing. I am a newbie at this, so please place a review.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Mysterious Spirit Appears

Chapter 3: The Mysterious Spirit Arrives

Silver finally made it to the Pole, the cloud lowering itself to allow them to get off. Making sure that Chriss's jacket was on tight, the cloud made a little ladder into the window. It took a moment, but soon both Jamie and Chriss were inside the Pole and safe from the biting cold wind. As Silver jumped through the window, she was struck with the sight of so many spirits in the same place at once, even Pitch, the Nightmare King was there! It must have been _it _again, there was no other reason that so many spirits were called. No, she mustn't panic, it would only make the situation worse.

Manny decided then to start speaking, now with everyone here. **"I am sorry to disturb you all, but there is now a new threat towards not only the children, but your very existence itself. I do not know it's name or how it came to be, but what I can tell you is this. This Being is older then all of us, and it does not care for balance or the fear that it gives. It only cares for chaos to reign. Now, I would like to ask for someone you all have not met to come up, Silver, would you be so helpful and come up to explain?"**

For a moment, Silver just wanted to go ahead and leave, try and face the Being herself. But her battle experience came back to her and she knew what she had to do. With a deep breath, Silver walked to the front of the room, turning to face the other spirits in the area. So now with Silver in front, the spirits started turning their gazes towards her. She watched as the Guardian named Tooth turned and fluttered around a bit more then usual in anxious worry. Silver's gaze shifted over towards Bunny, who also had a look of worry in his eyes along with a gaze of questioning. Her own worries were matched in the eyes of almost every spirit that she gazed at.

Pitch was looking around the room, somewhat annoyed that he had decided to check here first. But as he continued watching the group, he noted that it seemed to be falling apart right in front of him. But this didn't give him the thrill that is used to, and he wasn't sure why.

So Silver now looking over towards where Sandy, Ti'ara- no, now Stella, and North were, she realized that they were looking at an in pain Jack and Emma. Although not showing it, she was inwardly panicking as she walked over, acting calm on the outside. Kneeling next to Emma, she held her hand over her forhead, and then moved on to do the same with Jack. _There's already a Fearling in these two, but how? _Cursing under her breath, Silver moved her hand inbetween their heads and a bright flash responded from her hand. Nothing seemed to happen for a moment, but then, streaking out of their mouths came Fearlings. But these didn't seem like Pitch's Fearlings, they looked and felt darker, purer, and had a greater sense of evil about them. For a moment, the Fearlings stayed above the crowd before fleeing through the skylight. Emma and Jack were able to sit up now, not in as much pain as before. With a sigh of annoyance, and also trying to hide her worry, Silver stood up and turned back, walking to the place she was before.

Pitch flinched slightly at the appearance of the strange Fearlings, distant, fogged memories starting to flare up in his mind. Sandy also frowned at the Fearlings, but he did notice Pitch's discomfort with the things and turned to him with confusion in his appearance. But Sandy wasn't the only one to notice, for Stella followed Sandy's gaze to Pitch and spoke up between the two.

"..those nightmares...they bothered you two, huh?"

Pitch nodded slightly as he continued glancing up at the skylight where they had disappeared. But there was no more time for talking as Silver called out.

"So, is everyone now ready to listen?"

Her voice rang out across the room of spirits as her senses picked up something. It seemed insignificant at the moment, but she knew that feeling anywhere, the Being was eavesdropping. Silver's worries were confirmed by this and now she knew that this was something she needed to be involved in. So without any other distraction, she started explaining what she had to know.

"First off, this thing is not a force to be reckoned with. As many of you know, Pitch controls Fearlings, but these are not his. The Fearlings in these two young Guardians were this Being's, for it was the one to create the Fearling's in the first place. It is ancient and it is powerful, no one underestimate it. So has anything strange happened in the past week that needs me to note?"

Pitch was still glancing towards the skylight, slightly worried for those weren't his Fearlings. It took his ears a moment to register what the girl- Silver was her name, said. Hiding his look of confusion, his gaze went back to Silver.

"I am not sure if it is just a mere coincidence, but Lin's gone missing."

Silver turned her head to Pitch, noting the worry in his eyes, before her gaze went back to drifting across the room. Sandy also made an image above his head, Nightstar hadn't been back in a while! Silver nodded her head in acknowledgment when North spoke up.

"Sylvia is also missing."

"So I am to hear the four different people are missing? Alright, first off, Pitch, I see that those aren't your Fearlings. I warn you, they are changing sides, no summoning them. If you do, they could end up with major consequences."

The Nightmare King glared at her with daggers for a moment before considering his missing daughters and reluctantly nodded in agreement. If he was to get them back, then he would have to listen to this stranger.

"The wishes, they- have changed."

Stella called out as she remembered some of the wishes she had made in the past days. They had been tenser then usual. Silver nodded towards Stella, although not meeting her eyes. It still felt strange that she was, in a way, talking with the people that were at one point, her closest allies and friends. But Silver immediately swallowed those feelings and went back to her commanding General personality. Chriss started in awe at her friend, not used to seeing her so commanding and outgoing, but a feeling of weiriness crept over her. What was going on? She wasn't this exhausted a moment ago.

Everything then went downhill, a _thump _was heard across the room as Chriss fell to the ground. Silver's eyes darted to Chriss as she quickly moved into a battle ready stance.

"Come out and show yourself Being, we know your here!"

Usually, since children's fears were pure, the Being always had a sense about him that put them into a state of shock, causing them to fall unconscious. Then, seemingly floating around the room, a chuckle sounded, both high and deep pitched, both male and female toned. It sent a shiver down Silver's spine, memories from the voice flickering on and off in her head.

"Well, it did seem you had a child in there, that was mainly fault on my part though."


End file.
